Not Just a New Girl
by Juumanjii
Summary: Jess has only been living with the guys for far too long, without a break, when she decided her and CeCe were going on holiday. Rated M for suggestive language. Abandoned for now. Will be completed by end December 2013.
1. Chapter 1: Not Just a New Girl

Summary: Jess has only been living with the guys for 3 months when she decided her and CeCe were going on holiday.

Jess and CeCe were sat in the local starbucks discussing the up coming girls holiday.

"CeCe I know that you and Schmidt are co-workers on the night shift but the boys cannot find out about this holiday. It's girls holiday." Jess whined.

"That may be a bit hard Jess. I already told them to start packing."

"WHAT!

"Schmidt knows me well enough to know when I'm hiding something, and he knows exactly how to get it out of me as well"

"Ewwwwwww I really did NOT need to know that CeCe!"

With that Jess practically sprung out of her seat and stormed out of the door, well as fast as she could whilst balancing all the shopping they had just done, a present for Nick and a Starbucks cupcake.

Back at the loft Nick was grumbling on what to pack in his suitcase and if he was going to pack any condoms, just encase he was luck enough to get any wherever they were all jetting off to.

Schmidt poked his head of his room when he heard the door slam.

"Jess what on earth is going on. You just made me spill my Melon Liqueur on my hand stitched Japanese Kimono"

"Good day that ended badly. First I find out that my girls holiday is not actually a girls holiday and then I find out that I am sharing a room with the two of you. I swear to god Schmidt, if I find you doing the sacred bed dance in my hotel bed I will not put you on the balcony, but I will put you over it. Do I make myself clear?!"

Schmidt snorted at her turn of phrase.

"First of all Jessica it is not a scared bed dance, it is called making love and second of all, if it bothers you all that much then why don't you share with Nicholas. I know for a fact that he is into you.

"And how in the universe would you know that"

"Because Miss Day I went to the bathroom the other night for my intense German personal power massager and I heard him groan your name in his sleep."


	2. Chapter 2: Majorca

A/N: The resort, hotel and staff, names and bars are real and based on a holiday that i have had there myself and that i have been multiple times too.

The flight was abysmal, all Schmidt moaned about, was that the service was not nearly as good as business class, which he used when he went away on business. Nick slept the entire flight leaving CeCe, Jess, Winston and Daisy to talk amongst themselves for the 15 hour flight to Palma.

They managed to get through the airport terminal and get their luggage without a hitch and got on the coach which would take them to the hotel. This made Schmidt very happy.

As a priority drop off they were the first to be dropped off at the hotel a beautiful small hotel called Hotel Uyal, in the heart of Puerto Pollença.

They checked in and found that they had three of the Junior Suites on the first floor; rooms 155, 156 and 157, the latter having the biggest balcony, which Jess and Nick claimed for themselves.

Winston and Daisy decided that they were going for a walk into the town, CeCe and Schmidt got started on their usual bedroom activities, so Nick and Jess decided they would get their swimwear out and check out the pool area.

A cute but friendly waiter named Juan took their order, Jess a pink wine (vino rosado) and Nick a large beer (grande cerveza) and then left them to chill by the pool.

As night fell in Majorca, the gang settled down for dinner in the dining room with a large bottle of champagne, to celebrate a good week in paradise and the first of many holidays for the gang.

Following dinner the group made their way round to an English bar called Palms bar, that Winston and Daisy had came across in their travels earlier that day. It was a cosy bar filled with life as they had a Michael Bublè tribute act on that night.

A good few drinks later and Jess was practically dragging Nick back to the hotel, and after saying Buenos Noches to Paco (the person who had waited on them at dinner) they made their way up the stairs to their room.

Upon the door shutting, a fully intoxicated Nick pulled Jess into his chest and planted a firm but tender kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3 - Interrupted

A/N: A huge thank you to the people who R&R'd and to those who followed and favourited this story.

3 Chapters in less than 48 hours, my my we are being spoilt. Have fun reading this.

The world spun around Jess as Nicks lips tenderly caressed hers. The need for oxygen became too much for her to bare and she broke away.

"Wow. That was... I'm speechless Nicholas."

Their moment was then interrupted by a knock at the door.

Which turned out to be room service. That explained the extraordinarily long time that Nick took when he 'went to the bathroom' earlier in the evening.

"Champagne, strawberries and chocolate señor", the young but talented barman P Pablo delivered to 157.

It was becoming evident to Jess that Nick had planned a special evening just for the two of them, which had Jess intrigued but annoyed at the same time as it meant that Schmidt was right.

Nick guided her over to the king size bed and she took a seat on the bed. He then turned around and proceeded to take the cork out of the champagne and pour a glass for himself and a glass for Jess. He then places a strawberry in each of the glasses and handed one to Jess.

After downing the champagne and strawberry, with lowered inhibitions they continued the exploration of each others lips.

His hands roamed over her lower back and round to her hips, while hers were planted firmly in his hair.

Jess moaned and it sent waves straight down his spine and to his groin. His hand slid further down her and mere millimetres from her centre, he could feel the heat radiating from her.

Then bang, bang, bang. The moment that could have led somewhere was ruined by the drunken slurs of Schmidt and CeCe.

Nicholas, Jessica open up, we know that Nicholas has a box of condoms with your name on it. But i think all four of us know that they are not going to get used. Please kindly donate them to causes that want to prevent from creating a beautiful, Indian, Jewish baby.

A/N: Haha I know I'm evil haha. Next update within the next 2 days depending on how busy the kids at work have me

Juumanjii


	4. Chapter 4 - Breakfast

A/N: Wow over 1500 views within 72 hours of the story first being posted. None of my other fics had that many views within 3 months haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Monday morning came and the tension between Nick and Jess after what happened last night, had still not dissolved. So Jess decided that she needed some aid so she got dressed and went down for breakfast. After seeing Daisy and Winston waving her over, she collected her juice and seated herself at the table.

"Coffee, señorita"

"Si, muchas gracias."

"De nada." P Pablo replied with a small smile.

"That guy delivered me and Nick, champagne with strawberries and chocolate last night and he didn't really smile then either."

"WHAT, Nick ordered you and him champagne. Get in there he's definitely crazy about you"

"Daisy, it was going really well then Schmidt and CeCe knocked on the door, demanding that Nick gave him his condoms and saying that all four of us knew they were never gonna get used on this holiday."

"That boy needs his head sorting out. One time he tried to embrace my 'blackness' and just to teach him a lesson, I told him to go and buy me some crack. Honest to God he damn well tried."

Daisy then pulled her hand away from his disgusted that he would even think to make his friend try purchase crack.

"Look babe I made up this whole back story about me and my grandma and he took it. We never actually bought any crack, drove around for a while."

Meanwhile Nick had appeared at the table and had started talking to Jess.

"Look I'm really sorry about what happened last night. The condoms were for you but I was just telling myself that they weren't and Schmidt knew that. I don't want it to become awkward because of Schmidt and I've told him he has to reimburse me for those condoms or I'll hide his kimono".

"I'll have a word with him about boundaries and he won't have to pay us back for the condoms I'll sort it, leave it to me."

"He damn well will pay me back, he took all 40 of my condoms, the 3 strawberry lubes and my vibrating cock ring."

"Jesus Nick just how much sex were you expecting in this holiday."

"Errrrmmmm lots." He then decided he was going to brave it and leant in for a kiss. Surprise she kissed him back.

"Nick not now I'm hungry."

A/N: I'm really sorry that the chapters are so short, my laptops gone haywire and I'm having to write on my iPhone.


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

A/N: I am abandoning this story for now. I'm really sorry but I have no motivation and inspiration and being in the UK, we are waiting for E4 to show the 19th episode of season 2 and having limited access to the Internet (blame the parents for saying next week at least once a day for the past 7 years) so I am not able to watch and of the remaining 6 episodes. I am going on holiday at the end of August and that usually gives me a lot of inspiration to write my music, so it may give me some ideas for this.

I really didn't want to stop writing, but for now I have to.

But for the people who have read, reviewed, favourited and followed me and the story, I promise that it will be finished before the end of the year.


End file.
